Puffle Launch
Puffle Launch is a mini-game released in March 2011. The main objective of the game is to launch puffles using cannons to catch Puffle O's to build new cannons. With the new cannons you can put in your igloo and play puffle launch in there. There is one non-member level called "Blue Sky" and two extra levels for members that are called "Soda Sunset" and "Box Dimension". The more puffle O's you get the closer you are to getting the "Epic Cannon" then you unlock "Turbo Mode" which is harder than normal mode. You can play the game here. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Objects *Green cannons: They go either left, right, up or down. *Blue Cannon: They fire as your puffle has contact with it. *Purple Cannon: Can be rotated 360 degrees manually. *Checkered Yellow Cannon: They are Blue cannons, but are also mini-checkpoints. *Green Balloons: Powerful and trampoline like. *Purple Balloons: Weak with cream soda inside. *Slow Motion Cannon: It makes the puffle slow (this cannon is only in the Box Dimension). *Box Teleporter: Used in Box Dimension Level *Gravity Box: Usually points down, tap it with your puffle and it switches up. Gravity reverses and your puffle will fall upwards instead of downwards. *Red cannons: They spin very quickly and shoot far. Timing is a must to using it. *Launchers: They require the player to press the down key and use the left and right keys to change aim. Similar to Catapults or Slingshots Furniture Several furniture items are obtain by doing certain tasks in the game. They allow entering the game Puffle Launch through an igloo. *Puffle Cannon- obtained by earning all of the Puffle O's in the first set of levels (Blue Sky). *Super Puffle Cannon- obtaining all Puffle O's in the game. Trivia *The first sneak peek for the game was in a parent update email in February 2011.http://media2.clubpenguin.com/play/emails/feb2011/parent-update.html *Every color Puffle has their own helmet. *You can take any puffle that you own into the game, even without walking them, except the Rainbow Puffle, which hasn't been added. *Even if you have two or more puffles of the same color it would let you pick either one. *You could play Puffle Launch for the first time on March 14, 2011. *It was first confirmed that Puffle Launch was coming in a parent e-mail on February 22, 2011. *White Puffles are the fastest puffles in Puffle Launch. *Every 6 levels of Puffle Launch there is a crab boss battle. *The default puffle in the game is Red, so if you take no puffle into the game, red will be used. *Plok can be seen in the Box Dimension levels. *Puffle Launch is playable on the Kindle Fire, iPad, iPhone, and iPod Touch as an app. *On September 30, the game was released on Android phones. *According to the Club Penguin Top Trumps pack, the name of the crab is Klepto. *The Rainbow Puffle, Gold Puffle, and Puffle Creatures cannot be used in this game yet. Glitches *There is a glitch in level 35, in the section where the puffle would teleport madly in pattern between the boxes. Simply, the second blue cannon you see in the teleport section, miss it, fall back down to the bottom level, and you should fall all the way back to the front, but something strange would happen, and will literally break the fabric of the Box Dimension. Different modes To start with you play it in normal mode, but when you get the Epic Cannon (complete all levels 100%), you do Time Trials. If you complete Time Trials in under 18 minutes, you unlock Turbo Mode. If you complete every level in Turbo Mode, you can play levels in Slow Motion. Time Trials are like normal, but your times are recorded. Turbo Mode makes the game faster than usual. Slow Motion makes the game slower than usual, like the Slow Motion Cannon. Gallery Puffle-launch.jpg PuffleRedLaunchgame11.jpg puffleLaunchdownload.jpg Icon.jpg Puffle Launch BSL.jpg Puffles Puffle Launch Puffle Blue.png|Blue Puffle Launch Puffle Red.png|Red Puffle Launch Puffle Pink.png|Pink Puffle Launch Puffle Black.png|Black Puffle Launch Puffle Green.png|Green Puffle Launch Puffle Yellow.png|Yellow Puffle Launch Puffle Purple.png|Purple Puffle Launch Puffle White.png|White Puffle Launch Puffle Orange.png|Orange Puffle Launch Puffle Brown.png|Brown See also *Puffle Launch App References SWF *The Game *Puffle Launch (.swf) *Menus *Membership notice Music *Regular Music *Boss Music *Crab Boss Defeated Music Category:Games Category:Puffles Category:Puffle Games Category:Games after Disney Category:Pet Shop Category:Singleplayer Games